universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheatley
On-Screen Appearance Entrance slides in on management rail and drops off before flying back up to eye level Special Attacks Neutral Special - Turret! Places turrets on either side of him, these turrets will fire off in the direction they are facing when they see someone, but Wheatly can also set them off. Side Special - Shock long range taser-like ability that sends off a volt of electricity, does very minor damage. Up Special - Management Rail sends him to the top of the stage, where he can move around in any direction while invincible. He cannot attack, however, until he departs. Down Special - WheatDOS briefly takes control of WheatDOS and can place down turrets, lasers, and cubes to block and/or crush enemies. Final Smash - Courtesy Call takes cntrol of the arena and can turn it to slide enemys off. This does not affect him. KOSFX KOSFX1: ow. KOSFX2: OW. Star KOSFX: OWOWOWOW Screen KOSFX: CATCHMECATCHMECATCHMEow. Taunts Up: does a loop-de-loop in midair Sd: shakes his head and says"I, i cant do it while you're looking. Dn: pretends to deactivate, and springs back up again Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: loop de loop while saying "whee!" Victory 2:"see? I told you im not a moron!" Victory 3:slides around on management rail before falling off Lose/Clap:fumes and turns away Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - headbutt *Dash Attack - headbutt *Forward tilt - Snaps his 'eyebrows' shut *Up tilt - flies up in the air and down again *Down tilt - turns anti gravity off and falls down before getting up again *Side Smash - spins around and bounces off platforms like a superball *Up Smash - throws a frankenturret *Down Smash - twirl downwards Aerial Attacks *N-Air - loop-da-loop *F-Air - back and forth lunges *B-Air - Fires portal from eye as projectile *U-Air - headbutts *D-Air - backward headbutt Throws *Grab - picks up like a portal gun would *Pummel - shakes head violenlt *Forward Throw- gravitygun-style launch *Back Throw - twirls before launching *Up Throw - launches up *Down Throw - launches down Other Attacks *Ledge attack: flip upwards *100% ledge attack: quick flip followed by slamdown *Front attack: headbutt *Back attack: backwards headbutt *Trip attack: slides under enemy Pros & Cons Pros *fast *small and manuverable Cons *little to no variety in attacks Symbol companion cube heart Victory Music first notes of Want You Gone Kirby Hat 'eyebrows' Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound beep Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Charles umm... henry? You listening? Ok, you're fighting a guy named "Whetly". I think thats how you say it. Im not sure. Anyway, just use his size to your advantage, and call me if you need me. Charles out! Snake Codec snake: is.. is that robot flying? Mei ling: um.. yeah. He seems pretty dumb. I wouldnt worry about him Snake: we'll see... Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Category:Valve Category:Robots Category:British Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck